


The Death of Eric Northman

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Hellboy (Movies), True Blood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years ago, Eric met Prince Nuada. It didn't go well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Eric Northman

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble request meme in my LJ.

Eric Northman had never lost a battle. He wasn't sure this counted as a break in his record, seeing as it was less a battle and more slaughter. Out of an army of three hundred men, only a handful survived by playing dead amidst the corpses. He would never forget that inhuman creature's face as it cut him open. "I can't lose," Eric said in disbelief.  
  
"You can," Nuada said, twisting the sword in his gut. His voice was icily cold. "Just one less human in the world."  
  
It wasn't until years later that he crossed paths once again with the only being to ever defeat him. (Excepting Godric, of course, but in all fairness he had never refused Godric anything, not even the last of his mortal life, so it couldn't be said to be a _fight_.) The elf prince recognized him, with those timeless eyes that saw all and forgot nothing. Eric tensed, prepared for a rematch he still wasn't sure he was ready for.  
  
"I killed you, didn't I?" the elf prince said.  
  
Eric did his best to look unimpressed by this fact. "I got better."  
  
"Not by much, but I suppose you did," the prince conceded. "One less human in the world, either way."


End file.
